The Blood Society
by LittleMissAgni
Summary: The krew gets a closet look at the fire nation after Korra is personally requested by Fire Lord Izumi to return with her to the fire nation in the hopes of ending a long running problem in one of their Habour Cities. What will happen within the crew in Pyre city? will new romances blossom? Will others burn out? How will Asami handles seeing Korra leave again after only a year.
The Following Legend of Korra fanfiction is rated "PG" _may_ contain, violence, course language,sexual innuendos and bending ;)

Hey gaang, so it's been over a year now since Legend of Korra ended. While we all miss the show it had an amazing end, and we have awesome comics to look forward to. Seems we still have comics coming not everything in this fanfiction will be cannon of course, but I've been planning this fanfiction since last march so once it's written it's written. Just think of it as an AU like any other fanfiction, I hope you enjoy the story, please let me know what you think and comment any theories you have about up coming chapters :)

(I'm going to try to post a chapter every Thursday, but with school and life in general don't hold me to that, thanks for your patience!)

Chapter One

Korra walked into what used to be the city council room. President Raiko's usual furniture had been cleared away to make room to accommodate today's special guest: Fire Lord Izumi. Izumi sat at the end of the table with two larger men standing behind her. Master's Jinora and Tenzin sat to her left leaving President Raiko and Lin Beifong on her right. Korra noticed General Iroh II standing in the corner of the room swell. She quickly crossed the room her boots lightly clicking against the floor. Izumi stood as Korra entered and the women gave each other a quick bow of respect before taking their seats.

The Avatar hadn't been told why this meeting had been called, only that it was an urgent matter. She hadn't heard anything that should be alarming enough to send the Fire Lord herself to republic city, but it would be naive to think it was a social visit.

"Is this everyone?" Izumi started after receiving a nod from the president she continued. "I know that Republic City has had, more than their fair share of gangs and thugs throughout the years. While you have managed to keep it under control- to a certain degree." She said with a straight face. She pulled a map out of her bag and rolled it out onto the table. "This is Pyre, we've never had anything more than domestic disputes in this town until a few months ago. This month alone we've had three young girls go missing and 4 murders… We don't have any leads and I'm afraid without your help the situation will only escalate."

"Sorry to interrupt, but this doesn't seem like something that involves Republic City!" Raiko said firmly.

" Well then it's a good thing I didn't travel all this way for your help isn't it, Mr. President. Korra, I came here for the help of the Avatar. If you are willing to I'd greatly appreciate your aid, however as it's hardly been a year since the day of the colossus… I would understand if you had other priorities."

"Izumi I'm more than happy to help, I just don't know how I can."

"Well I've heard from my son." She said placing at General Iroh. "That you've dealt with these sorts of situations first hand." Izumi said looking back at the water tribe woman.

"It's true that I've encountered these kinds of people in the past, but that was over five years ago ma'am. I'm not sure I'd be much help."

"Well honestly, not to bare your dark spirits, but I've also heard you're good at not being the Avatar, at blending into your surroundings."

Korra looked down at her hands on the table. She knew this was bound to come up eventually, but hoped it wouldn't be for awhile yet. It feels like only yesterday she was fighting Kuvira, and it had literally only been days before that when she'd finally come over her physical limitations that derived from her battle with the red Lotus, whom themselves only rose a few short weeks after Harmonic Convergence, which was an epic change on their modern world. This had been her longest break in between darkness, each battle took something precious from her and being only 22 already didn't know what else she had to give, yet knew there was no other way. There's only one Avatar, the world needs her and so does Raava. She looked up as she heard Raiko quickly stand.

"This conversation is clearly hypothetical, the Avatar can't leave Republic city, her family and spouse are here, and most importantly her duties!" Rake declared angrily.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you!" Izumi warned.

What Raiko said snapped Korra out of her thoughts and she stood slowly looking at first Izumi then Raiko. She knew her expression was unprofessional, but she didn't care. Lin looked shocked that Korra could make such a hideous expression, and Jinora and Tenzin looked worried. Izumi resumed to her usual bored like expression despite the Avatars obvious rage. Raiko on the other hand, simply looked scared.

"How dare you speak on my behalf, unless you've forgotten I no longer legally a citizen of the United Nations because of you and why is that? Oh right it's because you banished me after I saved your tail again! I even told you we needed back up, but you wouldn't listen to me. So no my duties aren't in Republic City, my only Duty in Republic City is to my friends and family!" Korra yelled.

"Korra, sit down!" Jinora shouted standing up quickly.

Korra slumped back into her seat as watched as the young master turned to President Raiko. She took a deep breath and sighed before speaking.

"President Raiko, I apologize for the Avatar's outburst. I will not excuse her actions, however I will say that what you said was out of turn as well. The Avatar, while she has chosen reside in republic city, is a citizen of the world. She is of no nation and her only duty is to maintain peace and balance in the world. Incase any of you have forgotten recently, I know many of us including myself, have from time to time assumed it's easy for her, but it's not. None of us could do what she does and still keep our heads all the time. If the Fire Lord says she needs the Avatar in Pyre city then that's where the Avatar is needed."

"couldn't have said it better my-" Tenzin started.

"Master Tenzin, I wasn't finished." Joiner said looking down on her father.

Lin bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the young air benders back talk.

"Fire Lord Izumi as I'm sure you're aware Korra is involved in many things here besides the reconstruction of the city, so If she chooses to help you it may take awhile for things to be properly arranged. It's up to Korra ultimately, but I suggest we move to an alternate location for a secondary meeting to discuss your situation and make a decision on your next steps together." Joiner finishes.

"Thank you master Jinora, that was very wise of you young lady, and it's clear to me now that this wasn't the meeting I had requested in the first place. I asked to meet with the Avatars council, not the cities. However it was nice to see you all again." Izumi said. "Tenzin, am I right in assuming there's somewhere at the temple we can hold a meeting?"

"You are indeed. I'll arrange it at once." The master agreed.

"Good, tomorrow night?" Izumi asked.

"Sounds like a plan, Korra said standing again. Now I'd like to take my leave. Unless I have any other duties here?" Korra mocked looking at Raiko.

"Korra!" Tenzin Warned.

"Have a plesant evening!" Korra said stiffly and bowed to the President.

The rest of the group walked behind Korra as she left the room she noticed a familiar face two doors down.

"Asami?" She asked and quickly walked to her girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, that was fast!" Asami laughed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend on hand holding a thick file folder. "How was your meeting sweetie?"

Korra groaned and dropped her head on Asami's shoulder. Sami chuckled at her girlfriends response and tightened their embrace before letting go and putting a hand on the Avatars face offering her a reassuring smile. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you." Korra reiterated emphasizing the 'you' and gave her a quick kiss on her dark red lips.

"Oh Ms Sato, I was trying to get in contact with you, but You're busy as a bee these days." Izumi said.

"Fire Lord Izumi!" Asami said shocked to see her again. "It's been far too long since we last met!" She said bowing quickly.

"It has, I need to speak to you about your stores in the Fire nation, are you currently buys?"

"No I'm finished here for today, just picking up some plans from Varrick!" The heiress smiled waving the beige file folder in her hand.

"Perfect you can walk out with us then?"

"Of course!"

"Good, I'll speak to you unjust a moment there's something I've been dying to say to my old friends."

"No problem." Asami smiled.

Korra, Asami, and Jinora were behind Tenzin, Lin and Izumi as they walked down the hall together. There was one guard at the front of the ground and one at the back, while General Iroh still hadn't emerged from Raiko's chambers.

"Tenzy did you see your little girls face? She looked just like your old man!" Izumi laughed. "I wonder is it an Avatar thing, or just being raised by weird air benders?"

"It's a mix of both, you should see the other ones."

"What are you to talking about?" Tenzin said cocking an eyebrow at the two women. "And stop calling me Tenzy ,I'm a 56 year old man not a child."

"A 56 year old man with a secret!" Lin chuckled with an evil grin on her face.

"Lin Beifong I swear to-"

The police chief quickly leaned over and whispered in Izumi's ear. The Fire Lords face grew a huge open mouth grin as she turned to her childhood friend.

"Tenzy you scoundrel, what number are you at now?" She laughed.

"Be quiet, that actually is a secret, the girls don't know!"

"Ooh, Tenzy's keeping something from us!" Asami mocked.

"Look what you did Lin!" Tenzin shouted as they reached the stair case.

"Daddy, mom says it's bad to keep secrets." Jinora said with puppy-cat eyes.

"Your mums in on it kid!"

Jinora's jaw hit the ground and she stopped walking in dramatics. Korra laughed at the young girl. She looked over at Asami who had a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked.

"I want to pry on what your meeting was about, but it would be unethical to ask you at this moment." She said quietly.

"You can ask any of us anything, you're involved!" Izumi said.

"What?" Korra and Asami said at the same time.

"The Avatar needs a council. You're clearly someone she trusts, and that's who needs to be on her council, my father would trust the Avatar's judgment, and so do I." Izumi said.

"I have no idea how to form an 'Avatar's council' Izumi." Korra said.

"Well, for Avatar Aang his council was my father Lin's mother, Tenzin's mother and Tenzin's aunt Suki and uncle Sokka. They were his main council, his closest friends, while they couldn't help him with every decision he made, they helped his decisions become a little easier. When he doubted himself they were there for him wether he needed to change his choices or continue on the same path. Having trusted people in your life that you can rely on helps, even in the more dire circumstances. Your council needs to be made up of people like that."


End file.
